<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can Never Escape Her Love by Plethora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578468">Can Never Escape Her Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora'>Plethora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Manipulation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Telepathy, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, suicidal idealization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She reminds you so much of your Doctor that you ache. There is only one way to escape her now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Valeyard!Thirteen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can Never Escape Her Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back from finals. I don’t currently have anything else written but more things will follow without over 2 weeks passing by now that I have more time. This is a darker fic, so please read the warnings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm arms found their way around your waist, pulling you closer to a warm body. Your entire being relaxed as you bleary opened your eyes to try and see who it was. Mhhh it was the Doctor, or at least you think it was. You were too tried to open your eyes fully but the strong arms around you had to belong to the Doctor. Who else could they belong to? You felt safe and warm. Must be the Doctor. She was the only one who made you feel so completely content like this.</p>
<p>“Doc,” your voice was sleepy as you nuzzled further into her embrace.</p>
<p>Of all the wonders of the universe being in her arms was your favorite. If it was possible you would never leave her embrace.</p>
<p>“Hmm suppose I can overlook you calling me Doc right now. You’re practically still asleep. And you’re so pliant and cuddly.”</p>
<p>You drifted off not really registering her words. Her hands were working to soothe you, rubbing circles into your skin and brushing through your hair. It was nice and sleep came back to you with ease.</p>
<p>You woke up completely relaxed on top of someone’s body. You didn’t remember falling asleep in someone’s arms. So who were you laying on top of? Your face scrunched up in confusion but your body stayed practically boneless. You were too comfortable to ruin it by tensing up at the moment.</p>
<p>“Good morning treasure,” she made the word treasure sound like a possessive caress.</p>
<p>Your entire body stiffened to the point that you were shaking. It was her. Why wouldn’t she leave you alone? You hated it when she took advantage of the fact that she reminded you so much of the Doctor. Your Doctor, who you missed with your whole being. So much that at times you physically ached.</p>
<p>Her hand pressed forcefully against your temple. Your body went slack becoming putty that she could mold to her desires. You hated it. Yet your body refused to listen to your mind and remained responseless to your internal struggle to try and move away. Even worse was that you were starting to get used to her manipulating your body telepathically.</p>
<p>At least she left your thoughts alone, for the most part. She would get angry sometimes at your thoughts but she never tried to stop you from thinking. It was unavoidable that she would get angry when she was almost constantly in your head. You knew what she wanted more than anything else. She wanted you to love her of your own free will. She didn’t mind manipulating situations to bring you closer to thinking of her fondly, but she would never manipulate your thoughts to make you think you loved her. </p>
<p>It was her only redeeming quality. That and her unwillingness to cause you any physical pain.</p>
<p>“There we go. All relaxed again. Isn’t this better treasure?”</p>
<p>She brought your face up for a kiss. It was a soft and sweet kiss. The kind that you had loved receiving from the Doctor during the rare sleepy mornings where she was content to stay still for a while. Now it made your heartache. </p>
<p>You felt sick. This woman that had replaced the Doctor in your life was much more content to stay still and hold you in her embrace. To do any of the things you had yearned for. But all you wanted was your Doctor back. All fast pace, never staying still. Always on the move to see the next new wonder the universe had to offer.</p>
<p>A small noise from the TARDIS stole her attention. Her face scrunched up at whatever she had been told. Even the way her face scrunched was identical. It wasn’t fair. She was so similar yet so very frighteningly different. You had lost count of the people she had killed.</p>
<p>“It appears we have an uninvited guest. Let’s go greet them shall we?”</p>
<p>She pulled you out of bed with her, changing from holding you in her arms to holding your hand with ease. You had no opportunity to escape her grasp. At this point, you never bothered to struggle. She wasn’t against overpowering you in order to keep you where she wanted you. It wasn’t worth the effort.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother with getting dressed my treasure. They won’t be here long,” the growl in her voice spoke of danger and death for whoever had dared to interrupt her time in bed with you. </p>
<p>You let her pull you out of the room still wearing only the lingerie she had forced you into the day before. Perhaps forced was the wrong word, coerced would be better. She loved to give you the illusion of choice. You could put on the white, frilly lingerie she had chosen for you, or she could destroy the next planet the TARDIS landed on. You had chosen to put it on. </p>
<p> The lingerie gave you a pure, angelic look. It also embarrassed you immensely to be seen in it, even if just by her. Which was probably one of the reasons she had you wear it. While she wanted you to be comfortable she wanted you to not be able to leave more. You were a lot less likely to try and escape the TARDIS if you would be doing so in lingerie. It was an added incentive to stay in the TARDIS, to stay with her. </p>
<p>Not that the TARDIS would open her doors to even give you the chance to escape. The TARDIS had made it clear that she would side with her and not you. The most the TARDIS would do for you now was make a comforting sound while you cried. Of course, that was only until she was able to reach you to comfort you. Having been told by the TARDIS that you were upset. Constantly monitored by both the living ship and the woman who owned her.</p>
<p>The doors to the TARDIS opened to let this “guest” in the moment the two of you entered the console room. Another thing that had stayed the same in design but was so very different.</p>
<p>The console room had always been warm when the Doctor was here. It had been rare for the room to reflect anger or despair. Now it was always darkly lit up in red, a sign of the woman’s anger with the universe. The only bright spot in the darkness of the room was where you stood. You were always bathed in light when you entered the room. It made you feel uncomfortable to be under this- this spotlight. She always poetically compared it to you being the only star in the vast, harshness of space. You were the only light in her universe. She would do anything to keep you in her orbit. It scared you to think of the atrocities she would commit to keep you close.</p>
<p>You could feel the stare of this “guest” on you as you keep your eyes on the floor. It felt strange to have someone else’s eyes on you. You had been isolated for so long. Looking into the eyes of whoever she was about to kill was all you could do for them now. They deserved that much from you. It had been a very long time since you had tried to get her to spare someone. There was no chance of her letting whoever had dared to get this close to the TARDIS and try to get inside live. When you finally forced yourself to look up you couldn’t contain yourself from your joyous exclamation.</p>
<p>“Jack!”</p>
<p>He could help you! He could end this living nightmare of being loved by this twisted facsimile of the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Well don’t you look like an angel from the heavens!”</p>
<p>You blushed at his overly flirtatious tone. For a moment you had forgotten you were standing before him in nothing but frilly lingerie. You had been so happy to see someone who could help you leave that you had forgotten you weren’t alone. That was a mistake. You could practically hear the sneer she made.</p>
<p>She wasn’t happy to see him. In fact, he may have made her even less pleased with his existence by openly flirting with you. Something you wouldn’t have thought possible before this moment.</p>
<p>“I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself unless you want me to rip them out and keep them in a jar.”</p>
<p>“Oof. I had heard you changed Doc but I didn’t quite believe it,” how Jack could keep his tone light and casual was beyond you.</p>
<p>You felt the blood drain from your face at the look she gave him. She hated being called Doctor. She had killed people for even implying she was the Doctor. She only tolerated you calling her Doctor because she loved you. She saw your confusion as unavoidable. She was still kind to you, only to you. Always conscientious of your comfort and safety.  Of course, you would struggle to understand that the Doctor was dead and gone when she showered you in kindness, love, and affection just like the Doctor had- before she had been destroyed. They even looked the same, well except for the hair. </p>
<p>She had let the Doctor’s hair grow out from its short bob. The length leading past her shoulders, ending just above her chest. Something had happened to it to change it from its bright sunny blond to a dull brunette. You didn’t think she dyed it? But you had no idea how else the color could have changed. She hadn’t regenerated. Her body was still the same as when she had been your Doctor. Something that made your life so much harder and brought you so much grief. How could you look at her with hate when she looked like the person you had loved most in the universe?</p>
<p>"Jack… you’ve made a mistake coming to bother me. I might have left you alone. You’re such an eyesore, I would have preferred to ignore your continued existence,” her voice was scathing as she ranted. At times her words could burn someone before she had the chance to burn their skin. “But no. You had to come and harass me.”</p>
<p>The TARDIS doors closed with a slam that made you jump. She moved with quick precision around the console. Leaving you to stand alone bathed in light. She was methodical and efficient. There was no whimsical flair to her piloting now. You were terrified to know where she was bringing you. How she planned to kill Jack. She would kill Jack- it was as fixed a decision as he was a fixed point in time.</p>
<p>You looked at Jack to plead with him to leave. He needed to leave before she killed him. He had a vortex manipulator, he had a chance of escaping! The words died in your throat. His eyes were stern and set. Nothing would change his mind on whatever he had planned. You had to hope that she didn’t find a way to kill him permanently. If anyone could end his immortality it would be her.</p>
<p>The TARDIS materialized.</p>
<p>With a snap of her fingers, the doors threw themselves open. The TARDIS was in the vacuum of space. Empty except for the light of distant stars. It must have been longer than you thought it had been since you had looked out into pure space. There was a hazy glow near the bottom of the door that you couldn’t remember seeing before. While it would be a horrible way to die- out in the vacuum of space. There was still a chance that Jack could be picked up by a roaming spaceship soon. If for some reason he couldn’t rely on his vortex manipulator. It was too much to hope that she would neglect to take care of it before she left him for certain death numerous times over.</p>
<p>Jack didn’t even look behind him to see what was outside the open doors.</p>
<p>“Smart choice to not turn your back on me. I would have stabbed you in the back before throwing you out into the star the TARDIS is above.”</p>
<p>Oh. That was why you could see a bright haze. It was a star. You tried not to think about what that could mean for Jack.</p>
<p>“I wonder, dear Jack if your mind will still be intact in thousands of years when this star finally dies and you can remain alive for more than a few moments?”</p>
<p>She didn’t let the two of you avoid thinking about what she was going to do. She stalked towards him until her face was mere inches from his. Gripping his arm, nails digging into his vortex manipulator and skin. His skin bleed from the punctures she caused before she tore his vortex manipulator off and threw it out into the star below.</p>
<p>“Can’t leave you with that cheating bit of tech. Don’t worry if your mind is still there when I come back to check on your mental state! I will have thought of a better way to permanently get rid of you by then.”</p>
<p>Jack didn’t break eye contact with you throughout the whole encounter. He stared into your eyes. Expression grim. You nodded as subtly as you could. If she had any idea of what the two of you were planing, what you were agreeing to she would put a stop to it. You understood. There was only one escape left for you.</p>
<p>In the moments that she threw him out of the TARDIS into the star below he acted. He pulled the gun out of nowhere. It didn’t matter to you where it had been kept. All that mattered was giving him a clear shot at you. It had to be quick. You took serval steps forward. Careful to move in a predictable way so that he didn’t mess up the shot. The noise of the gun firing was strangely quiet in comparison to her scream when she realized that you were going to be shot. </p>
<p>She was moving towards you before you even felt the bullet pierce your skin. You almost didn’t feel it enter your side.</p>
<p>Your side.</p>
<p>He missed.</p>
<p>He missed. </p>
<p>He missed. </p>
<p>He MISSED.</p>
<p>HE MISSED. </p>
<p>He missed.</p>
<p>He missed.</p>
<p>He missed.</p>
<p>You were dying but that wasn’t good enough. If you were still alive then she wouldn’t let you die. She wouldn’t let you escape her like this. She would never let you leave her. Jack had failed to kill you. You wouldn’t get to escape with his help. You likely would never get an opportunity to escape again.</p>
<p>She rushed over to you where you laid on the console room floor. You could see the golden glow beginning underneath the surface of her skin. You tried to thrash away from her. Even going as far as to try and press near the wound to try and get your blood to leave your body faster. You needed to die before she stopped you! It was hopeless to think you would succeed but you had to try.</p>
<p>You couldn’t get away. Her arms tightened around you. It hurt but it was very effective in stopping you from struggling. Pulling you into her embrace she shifted you so that she could hold you still with one arm. This was why you normally never fought her. She was so much stronger than you. The golden glow moved to the surface of her skin, reaching out. Like it was sentient, aching to be released.</p>
<p>A single hand hovered over the gunshot wound. The golden tendrils leaping from her hand to your skin. It reminded you of stardust trying to form into a new star. The skin it caressed welded itself back together as if it had never been harmed.</p>
<p>Her hovering hand pressed into the open wound bringing a strangled, pained noise passed your lips. She didn’t hesitate to shove her hand into your body. Your vision went white with the pain you were in. You didn’t even try to hold back your screams. She hated it when you were hurt so maybe your screams would stop this torture.</p>
<p>“Shhhh. Sh. Sh. Shhh,” she shushed you as she wiggled her fingers around inside of you. “I know it hurts but it will be over soon treasure. I just need to get the bullet out of you before I make it all better.”</p>
<p>Her fingers stopped moving around wildly inside of you. Once they had stilled she began to slowly remove her hand from inside of your side. You wanted her to hurry up and remove her hand. It hurt! Everything hurt! You just wanted this to be over.</p>
<p>Your body went limp in her arms once her hand was resting over top of your wound. You hadn’t even realized that your body had been tensed until it no longer was.</p>
<p>The soft glow of her hands as they healed you felt nice. It still burned but not as intensely as having her hand inside of your body had. In comparison, the burning of your cells as they regrew was relaxing.</p>
<p>“There we go all better.”</p>
<p>The kiss she pressed against your side where the wound had been would have made you smile if she was still your Doctor. You were so tired that you couldn’t find anything in yourself but indifference at the action. It was a blessing to not be missing the Doctor at the moment. A part of you knew that you should still be upset that your last hope of escape had failed. But you were so tired that you just didn’t care. You just wanted to sleep. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you to the medbay so you can rest treasure.”</p>
<p>Rising off the floor with you in her arms she carried you out of the console room and down the hall. The TARDIS didn’t bother to move the room closer. You were completely healed and in no current danger of dying so there was no need. The further away you were from the TARDIS’s doors the better in both of their minds. You almost drifted off to sleep in her arms before she spoke.</p>
<p>“As much as I hate him Jack has pointed out something very important to me,” she dipped her head to press a soft kiss to your forehead. “You are too vulnerable. Even if I were to keep you in my arms for eternity there would still be a risk of you dying. The whole universe is my enemy now and they will eventually kill you.”</p>
<p>She kicked the door to the medbay open. Gently. You supposed she had entered your mind to know how exhausted you were and didn’t want to make too much noise and disturb you.  She carried you over to a soft bed laying you down with care. You were so tired, so tired. Was this what the Doctor had felt like after regenerating? You understood now why she had passed out in the middle of a crisis. You felt like you could pass out any minute now. She tucked you in and you were almost grateful. The warmth was a comfort to your sore and cold body.</p>
<p>“You could die so easily. I’ve lost so many people,” her voice sounded haunted, it sent a chill down your spine. </p>
<p>She noticed and tucked you in more securely. Moving to grab something from a nearby cabinet. You thought perhaps another blanket but she seemed empty-handed when she came back. Maybe she just needed a moment to try and compose herself. You were too tied to care that much.</p>
<p>“One day I’m going to lose you. To old age, at someone else’s hands,” her voice cracked as if at any moment tears would spill from her eyes. </p>
<p>You hadn’t known she was capable of crying anymore. You did your best to not let it inspire sympathy from you. She had committed so many atrocities. Destroyed more planets than the Master ever had. You couldn’t let yourself feel bad for her. But you were so tired and she reminded you so much of your Doctor.</p>
<p>“Unless I make you like me -timeless- I will lose you too.”</p>
<p>The cruel smile she gave you was your only warning. She probably thought it was reassuring. Moving quick as a viper she injected something into you. It felt cold. Like ice freezing you in place. You wanted more than anything to throw yourself off the bed and run far away into the heart of the TARDIS. But you couldn’t move an inch. Your breath hitched. You were at her mercy and she didn’t have any.</p>
<p>“Small temporary paralysis drug. I need to keep you still so I can work.”</p>
<p>“Please. Please Val-,” you choked down the sobs that desperately wanted to escape as you realized what she was going to do to you. “Valeyard. Don’t do this to me. I don’t want this. Please. I- I- I don’t want this.”</p>
<p>Sobs left your body. Had you been capable of moving you would have been shaking with the intensity of your cries. She was going to make you immortal like her. Completely timeless. You would never escape her. You would never die. She tenderly brushed your hair away from your face. Wiping away your tears for a few moments. Your tears didn’t stop, they just kept spilling from your eyes.</p>
<p>“Normally I would give you anything you desired in the universe my treasure. I would never refuse you anything. Except this. The only thing I refuse to give you. A way to leave me.”</p>
<p>She pulled away so that she could get what she needed so that you would be with her forever. You tried with all your might to move. To flee this fate. Nothing changed- you were still frozen to the spot. The gold color of the syringe she brought over was so bright it was blinding. Like looking into the sun.</p>
<p>“While it may not be a gift you want right now you’ll thank me for it eventually. You’ll never age. Never die!” She was trying to reassure you but all that you felt was growing dread as more tears streamed down your face. “You won’t even have to deal with a face change. I wouldn’t make you suffer through an identity crisis like that my treasure.”</p>
<p>Once it was injected into your veins you felt violently sick. Your insides twisted to the point that you were sure that her hands were inside you again. Twisting your organs to wring out the liquid they held. You screamed in pain. Everything hurt. Everything burned! You just wanted it to stop!</p>
<p>The Valeyard lifted you up from the bed, slipping in behind you. Holding you and trying to comfort you with her touch. You couldn’t hear her voice over your screams but it didn’t matter the Valeyard just spoke into your mind instead. Soft coos and sweet words meant to comfort you.</p>
<p>Everything was okay. Nothing would ever hurt you again. She would love you forever, her dear treasure.</p>
<p>You would never be able to escape her now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>